


Will Time Change The Man You Will Become

by LilCinnamonRollMama



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, XReader, implied Link/Zelda, implied link/reader, implied link/you, mostly ganon/reader, mostly ganon/you, mostly ganondorf/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCinnamonRollMama/pseuds/LilCinnamonRollMama
Summary: You had many forms throughout the time where the Reborn Goddess, Hero in Clad and the Evil King reign and defeat, not even playing a major role. Only falling in love and before it even blooms, there is no hope to stop what has begun. In the end of it all you lose your life, and just like everyone no memory returns while beginning anew. Though one remembers and is haunted by it. Now that a new century begins, you are just a simple Hylian, that tells fortune and perform dances. You see a strong force coming, only for it to appear at your door. Will you be able to stop this force or will you fail?This is my first LoZ  so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy ^^





	Will Time Change The Man You Will Become

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
> This is its own story, it does not follow any story line, it is a mix of all games places

 The sun slowly starts to rise, casting its rays of light down on the Kingdom of Hyrule, making it look like it was a golden city of old. And like clock work once the light filled the streets, vendors open their shops as men, women, and children walk out of their homes to go about their day. The sounds of clacking metal filled the air as Hylian knights in pairs walked down the streets patrolling, even nodded to greeting the citizens with delight. Some knight stayed near the gates of the city as well as the gates of the castle for they were there during the night shift, but once the other knights came along, they traded places and bid each other a due. Soon chatter of town folks filled the streets no more was the clacking of metal was heard and the sun continued to shine down as children played, men worked, dogs barked even chased cats, vendors chant to sell and women gossiped. 

        When the light pierced through the small crack of a wooden covered window a soft groan was heard of a young maiden; who may have not had enough sleep even pulled the covers to cover their face. But the chatter of the towns people as well as the added noise seem to make the maiden growl a bit in a annoyance and threw the covers off of them. Soon a mess of (h/c) hair was revealed that covered their face then moved slightly when a raspberry blew from their lips. Suddenly a door opened, "(Y/N)! Its time to get up, if not you will lose- PFFFT!" laughter filled the room as you used your hands to part your hair, to look at a young male who just seem to losing their composure at the sight of you. You narrowed your (e/c) hues at him, "Haha very funny Ralph.. You look the same too when you wake up. Its not like you wake up as 'gorgeous' you are right now." You spoke in a sarcastic manner as the young male stopped laughing and narrowed their hues at you. "For your information, I do and the ladies love it!" spoke the male named Ralph pointing his finger at you, which you just rolled your hues in annoyance. "Anyways Mama wants you to get up so you can bring in clients before the others do." Ralph spoke as he gripped the door handle. "Alright, I'll be up and around in a few.." you spoke as you rubbed your face and stretched your arms over your head then yawned. "Also make sure you actually make money... You gotta pay us, just cause we're family doesn't mean we do this for free. Just shake your hips right-" but before Ralph could finish his sentence, he closed the door as a loud thud was heard from the shoe you just threw, in the attempts to hit Ralph. You huffed in anger, "If you don't like my dancing then you put on the outfit and dance for their entertainment! Get chased around by hormonal bastards!" you shouted as the door opened once more only to see a smug look on his face. "Oh a lady shouldn't soil their mouth with those words and Love you too~" Ralph cooed and quickly closed the door as another shoe bang against the door. 

        You growled in frustration, "Oh what does he know! He loves getting chased around!" you spoke as you slightly slammed your hands on the bed then continued to mumble in frustration. Soon you let out a sigh and hoisted yourself off your bed, as your feet touched cold wooden floor, its shivers down your spine. You let out a coo of shivers as you shook your body as if trying to shake off the cold. "I should bathe first before anything... Who knows what today will hold.." you spoke as you walked towards your small wooden closet and shuffled around in it to find your performers outfit. Your face scrunched up a bit at the sight of it. Yes you liked it since it was, (f/c) and decorated with thin golden metal coins around the waist ban and breast area, to make the jingle sound. The downfall of this was it was two pieced, meaning a tank/bra like to enhanced the breast area with the multiple layered long loose silk skirt that split on the sides to reveal the side of your legs even a bit of your bottom area. It was more like a really long loins cloth, just very seductive but after all that was a way to get customers attentions. You blew a raspberry once more and closed the closet with your outfit in hand, making your way to the door you threw your shoes at. You picked up the shoes then remembered you were forgetting something, you looked over to your dresser to see the bangles as well as the anklets resting. "Oh I'll just come back to put them on." you spoke as you opened the door and made your way down the hall towards the another room. One you open the door of the room it reveal a bath tub with a few buckets of water near it. Knowing that your father or mother must of refilled them so you could bathe. Closing the door behind you begin to get ready for the bath. 

        After what seem to be at least thirty minutes of bath, drying off, brushing, and clothing, you walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind you then made your way back to your room. Hearing the coins rattle against each other creating a jingle as you opening the door you soon made your way to your dresser to placed the golden bangles and belled covered anklets on. Tapping your foot a bit against the floor board to hear the bells rattle, which made you smile. "Looks like they're still good." you spoke as you stepped back a bit to look at yourself in the mirror. It was so weird to see how your (cup size) being emphasized, your bare stomach shown until a few fingers below your belly button the long loins cloth enhanced your waist as well. You moved your hips a bit to hear the jingle of the coins once more, which made you sigh softly. "Its inspired by the lost clothing of the Gerudo.. I feel bad that today times have used their technique in clothing to make such vulgar clothing.." you then opened the door to see the little neighborhood you lived being barely filled with people, meaning you had to hurry fast if you didn't want some of the customers knowing where you lived.. Turning away from the window you walked out, closing the door behind you as the jingle of your clothing filled the house you lived in. Walking down the stairs to hear a bit of hustle and bustle in the kitchen which made you stick your head in to see Ralph eating away with a slightly older male and two young males along with an older man and woman who was plating plates and cooking.

         "Oh, (y/n)! Come eat deary don't want you hungry while you perform!" the older woman spoke as you gave a small smile towards her. "No, I'll just have an apple, people are slowly starting to fill the streets, I need to get going. But I'll be here for lunch mother." you spoke as the mother sighed softly with a kind smile as the older gentlemen threw an apple your way making you fumble a bit to catch it. "Please tell me my second oldest is not going out dressed like that.." the older gentlemen huff in disapproval which you walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Do not worry father, I'll wear my cloak so I'll be covered." you spoke as your father huff once more then smiled a bit. "I can't really stay made at my only daughter." He spoke as you took a bite of your apple then leaned against the counter to watch the other males eat away. "Remind me again why you insist to dress here and not at the shop?" Ralph spoke as he took a sip of his drink and started to eat once more. "You know that already moron. (y/n) doesn't like to get dress at the shop. Also its cause she wakes up late." the slightly older male spoke making you shrug your shoulders. "Now I will not disagree with Ronson, seems like he is the only one that gets me and understands me. More reasons to love him more compared to you Ralph.  But, then again he is the oldest out of all of us." you spoke sneering at Ralph who just stuck his tongue out at you in annoyance. "You don't like us sissy?" you hear the two smaller younger twins speak to you as they looked at you with their doe eyes. Even though they were just seven years old they still knew how to melt your heart. "Oh no, I could never! I love you two more then the others~ Ethan and Evan~" you spoke as the twin boys smiled and chuckled a bit, then went back to eating. Yes, you were in a big family a family of four brothers, which you can tell by now Ronson was the oldest, you're the second oldest, Ralph was the middle child, and Ethan and Evan were the baby of the bunch. 

        "Come you boys finish eating so you can go with (y/n) to the shop to work on the performance." Mother spoke as she had finally been able to take a seat next to father. "Yes mama!" the boys spoke in unison making you chuckle a bit then took another bite out of the apple to eat. "Hey Father, I heard from one of the knights when I went to get buckets of water, that a a new visitor is making their way here to Hyrule to see Princess Zelda." Ronson spoke to start up a conversation but you knew there was something behind it. "Really? Must be Royalty to be able to get a meeting with Princess Zelda." Father spoke as he took a sip of his coffee, "Yes, I was thinking if delay a bit on the performance so that the new comer could see (y/n), and maybe bring in a bit of business." he spoke as Father's brow arched a bit but mother saw this as an opportunity. You were right Ronson did have something up his sleeve though it was good so you didn't mind it much. "Oh that sounds good! If my daughter can bring in.. this.. oh.. What is their name Ronson?" mother asked as Ronson finished eating and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I think it was Dragmire.. or so?" He answered as the mother nodded. "Yes, if Dragmire were able to see my (y/n) and go in for a reading it surely will make other come as well forgetting the other fortune tellers!" Mother spoke with delight, as you continued to obverse the conversation before you as you continued to eat the apple. "Well, if it brings more business, I'll do something unforgettable." you spoke with a smirk, as your father sighed softly. "Dragmire... Where have I heard of that..." your father mumbled under his breath but soon shook his head as if to forget the thought. "Alright I'll approve of this but I do not want my daughter doing something inappropriate so please Ronson keep an eye out on her.." Father spoke as Ronson nodded his head in response. You knew your father had best intentions for you since well he wasn't all up for the whole performance at first but since Ronson was on the job it was a bit easy. 

        Soon you had finally finished the apple and threw it away in bin where the trash was kept. "Well I'm ready to go entertain people, you guys ready?" you asked as the four males looked up and only three nodded which were Ronson, Ethan, and Evan. "Well we better get going." Ronson spoke as Ralph started to eat slower. "You too after all you're our flute~" Ronson cooed and pulled Ralph by the ear, and in return Ralph yelped in pain and was dragged behind Ronson out the door. "Bye mother and father." Ronson spoke as he walked towards the door with Ralph, opening the door and walking out. The twins also bid a due to the parents and kissed theirs cheeks and rushed out to go along with Ronson and Ralph. "Bye mama and papa, I'll be back for lunch.." you spoke as you kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll make sure with this new visitor coming in to make it big so, you don't have to worry to much!" you spoke in confidence as you grabbed your cloak and silk scarf that you put under your cloak to hide what you were wearing. Soon walking out the door as the parents said good bye to all, and with that you closed the door behind you. Looking at your brothers with determination flaring in your (e/c) hues.

_ "Now lets go make some money~" _

* * *

I hope you like this first chapter forgive me that it is a bit slow but please stay tune to know what happens next :)


End file.
